


HC: nearly dying to protect Clint Barton?

by CarryOnMySwanSong



Series: Character Headcanons and Headcanon Drabbles [2]
Category: Clint Barton - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Clint Barton, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMySwanSong/pseuds/CarryOnMySwanSong
Summary: thorne93 asked: HC for nearly dying to protect Clint Barton?





	HC: nearly dying to protect Clint Barton?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorne93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorne93/gifts).

> This will be a two for! HC takes place during the first Avengers movie.

**If you’re strangers:**

The city is under attack and it feels like the sky is falling. You decide to stay behind because that’s just who you are. You are perfectly capable of helping your fellow tenants leave the shared building. You’ve known most of the people in your building for a while now; some are very old, some quite young. They needed you. 

The last of the people exit the building and now it's your turn. You grab your pet and your important papers and lock your door, leaving everything else behind. You make it down to the street and are trying to cross to the other side, staying low as all sorts of things fly about overhead. 

Just as your foot hits the sidewalk a man in purple and black leather rushes by, shooting arrows. Something shoots back. The dust clears and he’s standing near you, arrow aimed, waiting for a target. You hear it, rather than see it, and drop everything to tackle the man to the ground. Landing in a heap on top of some rubble, searing pain rips through your body. The last thing you remember, before your vision goes dark, is of the man you saved, asking if you are ok and then realizing you are not. 

—————

An annoying and persistent beeping sound slowly brings you to consciousness. You want it to stop so you can go back to sleep. There is a heavy weight on your hand and you can’t move. 

Panicking, the machines start to go haywire, alerting nurses to your distress. The weight on your hand releases and you realize someone was holding it. 

“Hey. There you are.” A strange voice washes over you and you look for it as your eyes try to focus. 

The man you tackled. He’s now sporting several bandages, and a lavender colored tee shirt. You smile and immediately stop. Your face is sore. 

“What happened?” You try and ask. But your voice comes out as a whisper. 

“You saved my life. I didn’t hear the thing” he points to a fancy looking hearing aid in his ear, “cuz they both got damaged in the fight. That thing shot at me and you tackled me to the ground, taking most of the hit. You are lucky to be alive. You have been out for several days. 

You pale at his words. You look around the room in a panic and whisper your pet’s name.

“Don’t worry, your pet is safe. One of your neighbors came back after they saw you hit the ground. Tony took care of all of that. He moved everyone in your building to a safe place in another part of the city. He’s even paying your hospital bill. He sorta has to since you saved me, and he owns this facility.”

Shock must have read on your face because the man before you chuckles a little. 

“My name is Clint, by the way. You rest. I will let your nurses know you woke up so they can be in later to check on you.”

You nod in response and fall back asleep. 

—————

Your injuries are really extensive and you are in the hospital for a really long time. You learn that Clint spent most of visiting hours by your side. If he wasn’t there, he was getting updates from the built in AI. Clint even brings in your pet a few times, after you wake up. 

You and Clint become fast friends and you know that saving his life was the best decision you’ve ever made even if your road to recovery is going to be long, difficult, and painful… not to mention the scar you now have as a reminder of that day.   
  


* * *

**If you’re not strangers:**

“Clint look out!” You scream as you rush to get him out of the way. 

The rest of this goes pretty much the same as the other HC. Except while you are laying there and before you wake up, he spends the entire time mumbling what an idiot you are and begging you to wake up. Saying things like he’s never forgive himself if you couldn’t heal from this and how much he blames himself for this. 

When you wake up, he’s there. He thanks everyone that will listen, even to the god he doesn’t really believe in, just to express his relief that you are awake and responsive. 

You scoot over in your bed, once the nurses look you over and you pull him in next to you. Whether you are just close friends or lovers it doesn’t matter. He will climb in, protesting the whole time and you tell him to shut up and you express how happy you are that he is okay. 

He catches you up on everything that’s happened while you were in the coma, and the two of you enjoy each other’s company. You spend every day like this until you leave the hospital.

Your bond has grown tenfold since your injury and it may or may not make way for something deeper than friendship. Either way you are both happy the other is alive and you cherish your moments together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is the life's blood that keeps me going!


End file.
